beinghumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Nick Cutler
Nick Cutler was a vampire that was turned by the Old One Hal Yorke. Biography History He was a solicitor in his human life as well as his vampire life. Cutler was recruited by Hal because the vampires were in need of a new solicitor to cover up their murderous activities; it was also implied that Hal wanted a protégé. In the flashback to 1950, we see that Cutler had a human wife that he tried to stay with after he was recruited. Hal tried to make Cutler prove his loyalty to him by killing his wife; Cutler refused to harm the woman he loved, so Hal walked out on him. Cutler, however, had a newborn vampires' lust for blood, and soon after, he went to find Hal so he could obtain more of it. Hal gave Cutler a glass of blood, only revealing it was the blood of Cutler's wife (who Hal and the other vampires had killed), after Cutler had drunk his fill. Mortified, but with his loyalty proven, Cutler began covering up the vampires' activities. Cutler and Hal became friends and Cutler genuinely began to enjoy life as a vampire under Hal's wing, but when Hal renounced blood and vanished in 1955 Cutler felt hurt and abandoned. He also became determined to bring vampires out of the shadows and make history. He was part of Griffin's group in Britain but he argued with everything the Old One did. It is implied that he was recruited by someone powerful (we later find out it is Hal) by Griffin, though he makes it clear he doesn't care who recruited Cutler. Series 4 He fled the building when George started his rampage, though later returned when the danger had passed. He is shown as being more modern than other vampires, not conforming to the stereotypical 'fists-and-fangs' approach of the others. He owns a mobile phone and even understands Twitter. He seems to prefer to work alone, and concocts his plans in secret. He also appears to be an opportunist - trying to impress whoever is in charge at any given moment. In Episode 2 of Series 4, he tried to establish what would happen if supernatural beings were revealed to the public, by setting up a 'focus group' of random people from the street. He showed them a film he had taken of George and Tom transforming, but his attempts to find out the humans' reactions failed when some of the other surviving vampires ate his focus group. In Episode 4 of series 4, he got Tom out of jail after he was arrested for assaulting somebody (although it was a vampire). Cutler falsely proved that Tom was just drunk and beating up an "imaginary" person by providing CCTV footage to the police, as a vampire's image cannot be caught on camera. He then told Tom that he would help him out if he ever needed it, and said that he hoped he would learn that not all vampires are evil. He was then revealed to be the vampire threatening the coroner who covered up the Box Tunnel 20, however when she begged to see her children again he ripped her throat out to stop her from talking. His 'human persona' is duty solicitor. He uses this status to get Tom released from custody after he beat up a vampire. The policemen at the station also recognised him, implying he had done this before. Whether he was part of this profession before he was recruited or not is unclear until the flashbacks through Episode 7, as vampires often take on jobs that can help get their kind out of trouble (police, coroner etc). However, a certificate shown in Episode 6 states that he became a solicitor in 1947, so we know he is at least 80 years old, and we learn in the flashbacks that Hal recruited him in a prison cell in the year 1950. In the series finale, he learned that the Old Ones wanted Eve to live, as her death would cause their downfall. When they reject him, he betrays them, and attempts to kill Eve anyway. In trying to cross the threshold without being invited inside, he burns and scars, becoming hideously deformed. However, he nearly succeeds, but Annie stakes him at the last second, killing him. Trivia * The name Cutler means sword-maker. * So far he is the youngest supernatural recurring antagonist of either the UK or US version of Being Human. *Cutler had Alex Millar killed as revenge for Hal killing his wife. Hal did not know it was Alex's blood he was drinking. Quotations *''Eve of the War, talking about the prophecy. :'Regus: "These are two pieces of a parchment that's been split into three." :'''Cutler: "Oh my God, that is human skin(!)" :Regus: "This is like the Dead Sea Scrolls, the holiest of holies." :Cutler: "Yeah, but I bet the Magna Carta doesn't have a nipple on it!" ---- : *''Being Human 1955'' :Fergus: "I set up a war council, actually." :Cutler: "Are they your war council? Interesting." :Fergus: "Yeah? What about you? Giving it all Peter Mendelssohn." :Cutler: "OK, Fergus, either you mean Peter Mandelson, or you're comparing me to a German composer." ---- *''Eve of the War, talking about baby Eve. :'Griffin: "What a welcoming present this will make for the Old Ones - the head of the human saviour." :'''Cutler: "So, first there's a baby, then it's George, then it's the baby again. Who'd have thought the Old Ones would be so difficult to shop for(!)" Category:Vampires Category:BBC Characters Category:Dead Category:Males Category:Being Human BBC Category:Undead Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Characters Category:BBC Vampires Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Series 4 Category:Recurring Character Category:Recurring Character BBC Category:Hal Vampire Family Tree